


Red meet yellow ; Blue meet green

by WolfSHADOW26



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Clexa, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Multiple Crossovers, Soulmates, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSHADOW26/pseuds/WolfSHADOW26
Summary: This takes place inThe Walking Dead & Teen Wolf universe.And is a Lexark Story.AU : They didn’t burn LA to the ground.AJ died at birth.Takes Place after Teen Wolf Season 6B andWalking Dead (Game) Season 2.Storylines :Clementine and Kenny go to LA where they become friends with Elyza Lex.Elyza Lex is a true alpha, after helping Scott a old friend with the hunters she goes back home and the apocalypse started.After Five years in the Apocalypse she meets Clem and Kenny and they become good friends till a special groups shows up and messes everything up.Alicia Clark and her family stay On the boat and go only ashore if they need supply’s.(Last of us Story takes place but in the Walking Dead Universe so only Walkers and in near of LA)After Joel saved her he gets bitten and dies, Elli is now on her own till she meets some cool guys in LA.Scott created a safe Place in Beacon Hills.I really hope you like the story !Don’t Repost, translate or anything else without my permission !The Characters don’t belong to me but the Plot does !





	Red meet yellow ; Blue meet green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Kenny arrive in LA where they meet Elyza Lex. They become friends and a group.  
> Later shit happens and they meet Elli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place 5 years after everything started.  
> Sorry if my English is to bad.
> 
> Elyza was 19 now she is 24  
> Clem was 8 and now she is 13
> 
> Alicia is coming in a few chapters the first one I want to Fokus on Clem & Elyza.  
> They will have a sister relationship
> 
> Later Elli will join them !  
> Like I told you in the summary, Elli Story will be similar to the original one, but there aren’t this infected mushroom guys, there are only walkers, and let’s just say this ... On her trip alone without Joey Elli met someone and now she is changed ...  
> She is two years older then Clem.  
> So she was 10 at the begin and now she is 15.  
> For now they are just friends but later ...
> 
> ENJOOOOOYYYYY !
> 
> I listened to this songs while I was writing this :
> 
> \- No Care by Daughter  
> \- Pain by Three Days Grace  
> \- Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko  
> \- Killer by The Ready Set

**Clementine**

 

Clementine and Kenny where driving in the city as they hit a walker and crashed.

The car crash made a lot of noise and as they finally got out of there they were surrounded by walkers.

”Fuck” Kenny cursed. “Are you Okay Clem ?” “Yeah I’m fine” Clem coughed. “We need to get out of here there are to many walkers !” Kenny said coughing as well because of the smoke. “There are to many we are surrounded by walkers Kenny !” Clem screamed back. 

But then they heard a strange noise, it was another car, the noise came closer and suddenly a truck with wooden spikes in the front smashed through the walkers and stopped in front of them.

A blond woman around 20 was sitting in the driver seat “Jump in !” She screamed. Clementine and Kenny didn’t hesitate and quickly got in the car.

The unknown woman started the truck and smashed through other walkers. After a few  minutes they where safe and the blonde was the first one to speak up. “Well, that was funny”

”Thank you for saving us” Clementine answered quickly, “Yeah that was close” Kenny agreed.

”No problem guys, it’s the first time I see a living person in LA since this shit started, I couldn’t just let you die. My name is Elyza by the way, Elyza Lex”

”This is Clementine and I’m Kenny and ... thank you again, for saving us”

Elyza hesitated for a moment before continuing “do you fellas need to be somewhere? I could drive you there since your car crashed”

”We we’re looking for a Boat, but like everywhere we go there aren’t boats anymore” Kenny huffed.

”Yeah they where all gone after a few days”

For a few seconds it was silent again, until Elyza spoke again “Okay, seriously,  could you both please stop holding your guns it’s making me hella nervous. I’m not going to hurt you or kill you, there are still good people in this world and I’m hopefully one of them”

”You can never be sure” Kenny mumbled  but he still released the grip on his gun and so did Clementine.

”Where are you driving us ?” Kenny asked the blonde. The woman sitting in front of him stopped the truck and turned to the backseats.

”You don’t have a group do you?” “They’re all dead” Clementine answered immediately. Elyza hold her breath for a minute, it was looking like she was listening to something.

”And if I’m bringing you with me to my place you won’t try anything stupid like kill me or steal something ?” “We would never do something like this” Kenny said, “I mean we all have done bad things, we had to make hard decisions but we’re not going to rob somebody who saved our life”.

Elyza turned back to the street and started the tuck, “Alright then you can come with me to my super safe place, obviously only if you want to”

”That would be nice thank you”

~•~

**Elyza**

 

After they arrived at the house on a cliff, Kenny and Elyza had a quick talk. Kenny was stunned of the view. He turned around to the girl.

“This Place is amazing! Was it always yours?” Elyza shook her head “It wasn’t before this Zombie shit started but now it is. I’ve turned it around. When I found this place it was just a Villa on a cliff.      I found chickens brought them here, I feed them regularly they give me eggs, and when they make baby chcikens I can even eat one if them.” She stopped a moment but then smiled at the old man in front of her, when she saw his exited smile. “I started a garden with any cind of stuff, potato’s, carrot’s, tomatos stuff like that. Hell i even build that fence down there at the beach” she pointed at the beach and Kenny noticed for the first time the fence. “Why ?” “Sometimes those fuckers get washed up at shore, once a week I have to free the fence from them but otherwise I don’t have any walker problems” “What about people problems ?” Elyza smirked “Not many come near LA ... it’s just stupid cause there are so many of them”

Kenny nodded and looked at the place with amazement. “I just hope I can make a place like this for Clementine ... hell I wish I could’ve made a place like this for Duck and Katja” Elyza knew whoever Duck and Katja were, they were dead. She just smiled sadly, not knowing what she could say to make him feel better.   ”I think you and your daughter could use a shower don’t you think ? Why don’t you stay for the night”

”She isn’t my daughter we’re just ... two people who met at the beginning of al this and now we stick together” Kenny shivered by his first sentence. That was exactly what Lee used to say. Kenny could still hear Clem whispering his name sometimes and it broke his kld heart.

”Oh I’m sorry I just assumed that ...”

”It’s okay” Kenny said sadly thinking of everybody he lost “I’m looking out for her, I’m trying to keep her alive but I started to recognise that she’s pretty good on her own”

Clem who was waiting by the truck now joined them on the cliff. So Kenny just shared the good news with her.  _“_ WellElyzahere offered us to stay for the night and take a shower so I’m going to do this because I stink like shit”.

Elyza laughed at this “Well the bathroom is upstairs, first door left you can’t miss it and you can find a fresh towel in the wardrobe” Kenny nodded, thanked the woman and went inside.

Clementine and Elyza were alone now, and for a few minutes is was silent till Elyza spoke up. The blonde sat down on a bench that she positioned on the cliff.

“You look very young, how old are you ?” she asked the kid still in disbelief to see a child, alive, in a world like this. “Well it’s non of your business” the girl snapped. Elyza chuckled “Yeah probably not, but I would still like to know ... I’m 24 by the way, you’ve must have been very young when this shit started” Clementine looked still unsure if she should answer but after a few seconds she just sat beside the blonde. “I was 8 now I’m 13” Elyza’s heart broke, this girl never had a childhood. It was silent again for a few minutes until Elyza smelled something :  _Blood_.

The smell came from Clementine, she noticed the girl holding a hand on her abdomen, _was she bitten?_

“Are you hurt ?” she asked the younger girl, worried,nodding towards the girls abdomen. Clementine looked caught.

”I... I have a problem” Clem started. Elyza hesitated again “did you got bitten ?” “No !” Clem immediately answered “Elyza let out a breath, she didn’t realize she was holding. “Well what is it then kiddo ?” “Don’t call me that !” Clem snapped “Kay kiddo” Elyza couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the girl smirk. “I... since yesterday evening I started bleeding from ... you know. I didn’t tell Kenny because... I don’t know ... that would have been awkward! I know it’s normal a lot of woman I traveled with had that but still, I ... I don’t know what to do ? And it hurts”. 

 _Great now I have to make ‘the woman talk’_  Elyza thought mentally chuckling. “Oh ... yeahhhh ... that” _I’m doing this like shit common you’are Elyza Lex!_  

“So Clem like you said it’s totally normal, every woman has it and every woman hates it” as she saw Clementine’s expression she face palmed herself _great now you scared her you idiot!_           “No... I mean... Oh god sorry Clementine I’m so bad at this you deserved better” she said chuckling and Clem chuckled to because of the awkward situation.

“My mom was a doctor so I’ll try to explain this as normal as I can alright ?” She got a nod from Clem again before she started “So like I said it is totally normal, it is good in some strange way, now you can have kids, if you want to ... Well let’s skip this part ... When your body hits puberty, things start to change. Your body starts to produce a new set of hormones. These hormones will send out signals to your body, and some of them will tell your body to start to prepare for pregnancy every month.The menstrual cycle is a series of natural processes that your body goes through. During your period cycle, your hormone levels rise and fall, depending on which stage of your menstrual cycle. These hormones can also affect your mood and level of energy. I remember at the beginning I was pissed and lazy all the time” Elyza chuckled again put continued her talk “it’s different by everyone, it can be strong or less strong. Your cycle may be shorter or longer and not all menstrual cycles are regular. But probably it will come once a month and will last around 4 Days. If you don’t have anything I have a lot of pads and tampons in the house”

Than she looked at Clementine who was smiling like a idiot, “What ?!” she asked the younger girl “You were rambling like an idiot” she said and finally letting out the laugh she was holding. Elyza tried to look angry but after a few seconds she couldn’t hold herself and laughed with Clem “Well I was never good at stuff like this” “You did well” she smiled “at the end”.

Suddenly they heard Kenny and turned around to the house “Wow I didn’t see you laugh in a while Clementine, what’s so funny ?” “Woman business” Elyza said giving Kenny a friendly wink. He laughed soft and held his hands up in surrender “Oh i don’t want to know !”. Elyza stood up looking at Clem and Kenny.

”You shouldn’t wear your dirty clothes, in the room beside the bathroom are a lot of man clothes you can put them on. Clem you come with me”

Kenny smiled “Thank you for everything” “as said before no big deal” Elyza replied quickly “no it is”.

The blonde just smiled layed an arm around Clem’s shoulder and together they went to the kitchen.

”So you should probably take shower too kiddo, the pads are right next to the toilet, I will give you a few of my clothes, they will be a little bit to big but it should be comfy” Clem thanked the older girl and went upstairs to the bathroom.

~•~

Later that evening the three of them sat at the  table in the living room and ate Spaghetti with tomatoes Elyza had planted in the garden.

They told each other their story’s or only a few parts of it. And at the end of the meal Elyza realized something, it was good to have people around, and of course it wasn’t like Scott or her Mom and her Dad but it felt good. She and Kenny really understood each other, and Clementine reminded Elyza so much of her little sister Adena.

As they washed the dishes it was a little awkward and the blonde let out a breath and looked at this two incredible persons that where helping her.

Kenny noticed that something was wrong and looked at the blonde.

“What is it Lex ?”

”Well I... I was asking myself if maybe you want to stay ?” she brusted out. Kenny looked surprised and Clem smiled “Don’t smile like that it’s not because I like you, I could just use help on the supply runs and with the garden and everything and you seem to be good people and you don’t have plans so ...” Kenny and Clementine both smiled at each other they didn’t know Elyza for long but they both noticed what a big softy she was inside.

”We would love to stay if it’s really okay for you, it could be hard living under a roof with two people you don’t like”

They all chuckled and im this moment they became a group.

~•~

6 months passed since then. Elyza and Clementine really grew close they were like sisters, always fighting but protecting each other. A half year wouldn’t be considered as long, but in a world like this it was. Elyza was the group leader but she almost never didn’t do decisions without Kenny.

~•~

It was morning, the sun rised an hour ago and the grouo was  on a supply run. They split up, Kenny was alone and Clem was with her big adoptive sister Elyza, as usual.

Clem and Elyza were searching for anything useful in a buig mall center. It seemed clear, so they split up as well.

As Elyza heard someone talking with Clem who was not Kenny, she ran down the stairs where Clementine was. Her friend was with a girl a little older than her. “HEY !” she screamed the girls, and before Elyza could react the unknown took her gun out an shot at Elyza. She got the bullet in her right Leg.

”Fuck !” Elyza screamed in pain.

”Elyza !” Clementine ran at her friends side.

The other girl stood there in shock “I’m so sorry I... I thought you where one of them ! I oh god ...“

The bullet was still in her leg so Elyza couldn’t heal herself. “Elyza ? Please don’t die !” Clem asked Angst in her eyes. Elyza chuckled “Don’t worry kiddo it’s just my leg go call Kenny” “How can you laugh ?! You got shot you idiot !” Clem growled. “Clem go call Kenny he should be across the street, in the drugstore” Clem looked unsure between her friend and the girl who shot.

But then she ran out of the building searching for Kenny.

As soon as Clementine was gone the girl who shot kneeled by Elyza’s side.

“I’m really so sorry I just ... I thought you were one of them-“ she stopped herself and started again “let me help you give me your hand” Elyza gave the girl her hand because she thought she would help her to get up but she wasn’t going to that.

The Pain was going away, Elyza was surprised realising what that meant, and looked at the girls wrists but they were covered by her sleeves. She smiled  at the girl and chuckled.

“That trick is very old”

The girl looked confused. Elyza was just relieved that she didn’t need to act in front of this girl. She just drove out her claws and stuck them in her wound to pull out the bullet. And as soon as the bullet was removed the wound closed and Elyza jumped on her feet.

The young girl in front of her stood there with open mouth “You... you are the Elyza ... Elyza Lex the other true alpha everyone in camp was talking about ! Scott and the rest of their pack told me so much about yo-“

Elyza interrupted her as soon as she heard Scott’s name. “Are they okay ?”

She just nodded “As I left the camp everybody was okay” “camp ?” “Yeah in Beacon Hills, Scott created a camp, they save people who got bitten and well turn them, I was already Imun but i still had the virus so they turned me and I wanted to go so here I am, Oh my god I’m rambling again” she said.

Elyza had more questions but then she heard Kenny and Clem who were running in the building. “You helped me up” she quickly said, she laid a arm around the girls shoulder, and pushed all her weight on her left leg. The girl quickly understood because she heard the foot steps as well and laid her arm arround Elyzas waist.

Kenny and Clem now stood before them, the old man held his gun to the unknown girls head. “You fucking shot Elyza ?!” Elyza tried to calm him down, she learned from Clementine that he had a hot heated temper.

”Kenny put the gun down I’m okay, it’s only a graze, She is okay it was an accident! She is a friend of my friend, please put the gun down and let’s go home”

Kenny looked at Elyza but nodded and looked at the girl who was helping the Alpha.

”Whats your name kid ?” “Elli”

”Is she coming with us ?” Clem asked still in a worried tone, but Elyza could also hear the excitement in her voice.

The old man didn’t look all to happy but he knew this decision wasn’t his, he looked at Elyza. Elyza looked at Elli, and then nodded “She is, she is basically a part of my family, so I’m not letting her here”.

Elli smiled at this words and they all started moving towards the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was CHAPTER 1 !!!
> 
> Jeeeeee finally !
> 
> So the house where Elyza lives is the one of strand back in season 1.
> 
> I hope you like the Story <3 !


End file.
